The Strauss Family
by TheUndertaker2131
Summary: What if MiraJane, Elfman, and Lisanna secretly had a sister that was supposedly killed in a fire when they were little. She comes back but has no memory of who she is or her power. (I stink at summaries)
1. Kazuku

Authors Note\\\\\I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL

*flashback*

The red flames surrounded me as I tried to get up. "Nee-sama!" I yelled as the mansion began to collapse around me.

Just before the house collapsed I managed to crawl to the window to see my siblings running away, leaving me behind.

The Strauss mansion had been destroyed along with the second daughter of the Strauss family, Risa Strauss.

*flashback end*

I walked up to the Fairy Tail guild, supposedly the number one guild in Fiore, and stood at the door a moment before fixing the hood on my cloak to hide my face.

I kicked the doors open and walked in taking a seat, ignoring everyone's stares. I looked up to see a girl with long white hair and a magenta dress, "how can I help you?", she asked in a sweet tone while wiping down a glass.

"Where is your master?", I asked as she pointed me upstairs. I walked upstairs, still being stared at, and knocked on master's door before entering.

"Master?", I asked, "yes?",he answered, "I would like to join the guild", he quickly looked up from his paperwork.

"What is your name child?", he asked,"My name is Risa" ,I replied, "got a last name?" "...I can't tell you my last name because I don't remember it" "You don't remember anything?" "Nope" "then Fairy Tail will welcome you with open arms" he got up and walked out of his office as I followed.

"Everyone!", he yelled which got everyone's attention before he turned back to me and whispered "what magic do you use?", I answered, "just simple water magic", he turned back to everyone," This is Risa and she is your new guild member, she uses water magic and I would advise you to welcome her here!".

I walked downstairs so Mirajane could stamp me with the Fairy Tail emblem. I got it on my right shoulder in gold.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail", said Mira as I began to tear up, her face seemed so familiar.

AUTHORS NOTE/this is my first fanfiction ever and I tried really hard. Please comment P.S. I Don't Own Fairy Tail!


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE

I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY BUT IF ANYONE READS THIS AND WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE PLEASE, PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE OTHERWISE IF NOBODY ACTUALLY READS THIS I GUESS I WILL STOP WRITING ON THE STORY V~V


	3. Family?

AUTHORS NOTE/ I DONT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THIS STORY IS PURLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY ! And special thanks to EbonyPaige28 for asking me to post again, I'm back and I'm feeling inspired! ^~^

"Why are you crying?" Asked Mira, she couldn't see my face.

I quickly wiped away my tears as I started to cry even harder, falling on my knees.

"Mirajane...Strauss", I whispered quietly, " hmm? What is it? Are you alright?".

Mira bent down to my level and she looked into my eyes

she was stunned, froze, you could even say she was absolutely terrified but the thing that surprised everyone the most was that she was...

...emitting pure anger.

Everyone was silent until Elfman broke the silence, " nee-chan?". Mira transformed into Sitri, her strongest takeover and came at me.

I got up and tried to dodge her when she kicked me so hard at the guild doors that I went flying out of the guild

Everyone tried to hold Mira down but they couldn't do it, master came out of his office and simply watched because he couldn't stop her either.

"RISA!", Mira came at me again but before she could reach me I had disappeared

I appeared behind Mira and kicked her into the ground, " I remember now nee-san, but shouldn't it be me who is angry and not you?" She looked at me "you know what you did"

"Hmm? Don't you remember leaving me in that burning house to die along with mother and father?" I said, she clearly didn't remember what had happened.

"What are you talking about?!" She answered confused, " you killed our parents and then tried to kill us"

Her memories were confused. I landed on the ground and held my hand to her face and I was able to break the curse she was under.

She fell to her knees and started crying as she reverted back to her old self. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", she cried into her hands as Elfman and Lisanna comforted her.

The spell on them seemed to be broken too, " well a lot of stuff has happened today and I'm tired, does anybody have a place I can stay for the night?" I said, I really was tired.

A girl with tightly curled blue hair spoke up, "y-you can stay with me, I'm Juvia Lockser", "great let's go home then, Juvia Lockser-san" we walked to her house and she lent me a pair of pajamas and I drifted off to sleep.

I remembered a little about my past today and if I stay here I'm sure I'll uncover more and more of my past, at least I'm not alone anymore.

RISA'S NOTE

P.S. I haven't told you what I look like yet but I have long curly white hair that goes to my knees. Unlike the rest of the Strauss family I have green eyes instead of blue and I am the averaged height for a 17 year old girl, and yes I am the same age as Lisanna but I am the older one by about 11 months

AUTHORS NOTE/

Ok so here is chapter 2, again I worked very hard on this so it would be helpful if you would tell me what I could do to be better thank you. Once again special thanks to EbonyPaige28

.


End file.
